sonic_the_hedgehog_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games is a sports game for the Wii with a Nintendo DS version of the game released as well. The game places Mario, Sonic, and their various allies against each other in Olympic events. The game has the official Beijing 2008 Olympics license, and features environments based on actual Olympic venues. Originally, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games was considered an April Fools Joke as the game was revealed on March 28, 2007. However, soon after, Sega stated on their official website that the game is official, and that both Sega and Nintendo are working on this game project. Shigeru Miyamoto then soon confirmed that he would be supervising the project, confirming Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games to be real. Both versions of the game use the new functions of these consoles completely. The game was compatible with Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Artworks 'TEAM MARIO: Renders 3D' Mario_MSOG.png|Mario Luigi_MSOG.png|Luigi Peach_MSOG.png|Princess Peach Daisy_MSOG.png|Princess Daisy Yoshi_MSOG.png|Yoshi DK_MSOG.png|Donkey Kong Wario_MSOG.png|Wario Waluigi_MSOG.png|Waluigi Bowser_MSOG.png|Bowser 'TEAM SONIC: Renders 3D' Sonic_MSOG.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails_MSOG.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Amy_MSOG.png|Amy Rose Blaze_MSOG.png|Blaze the Cat Knuckles_MSOG.png|Knuckles the Echidna Silver_MSOG.png|Silver the Hedgehog Shadow_MSOG.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Vector_MSOG.png|Vector the Crocodile Eggman_MSOG.png|Dr. Eggman Characters The game features seventeen playable characters; eight from the Mario series, eight from the Sonic series, as well as Miis. These characters are broken up into four groups; All-Around, which consists of characters who neither excel or descend in any type of abilities, Speed, which consists of characters who are best at agility and stamina based events, Skill, which consists of characters who are above average skill and stamina, but have low power and top speeds, and Power, which consists of characters who are best at strength and endurance based events. In Dream Fencing and Dream Table Tennis, players can use special attacks, which are powerful moves that inflict more damage or knock the opponent out of the ring (Dream Fencing), or hit the ball with more power (Dream Table Tennis). 'TEAM MARIO' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong (In Beta Game) *Wario *Waluigi *Birdo (In Beta Game) *Bowser 'TEAM SONIC' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog (In Beta Game) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Jet the Hawk (In Beta Game) *Dr. Eggman Events 'Olympic Events' *Aquatica *Aquatics *Archery *Athletics *Fencing *Gymnastics *Rowing *Shooting *Table Tennis 'Dream Events' *Dream Race *Dream Platform *Dream Fencing *Dream Table Tennis Unused Voices Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games/Unused Voices Videos 'Team Mario: All Solo Events' Mario at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Luigi at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Peach at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Daisy at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Yoshi at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Wario at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Waluigi at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Bowser at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events 'Team Sonic: All Solo Events' Sonic at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Tails at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Amy at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Blaze at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Knuckles at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Shadow at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Vector at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events Dr. Eggman at the Olympic Games - All Solo Events 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games